Jared Ryder's Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: [[Jared Ryder|'Jared Ryder']] Age: 22 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: Both my parents were aurors. It has been my aspiration to become an outstanding auror like them, fighting against the dark and the evil to make this world a better place to live in. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I'm good at casting various offensive and defensive spells. Non-verbal magic is also one of my strengths. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I consider myself as quick-witted and flexible to changes. After travelling around both the wizarding and muggle world, my horizons have been broadened and I've become more familiar with how things at different parts of the world work. I know what to do even when I'm working in place that I'm not familiar with or places that are considered rather uncommon among people. I'm not afraid of standing up against bullies for not only myself but also the others, despising anything that's evil or unjust. He's decisive and acts quick. I can keep calm or at least look calm even in danger. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? Charms: O DAtDA: O Transfigurations: O 'Potions: EE Herbology: EE Healing: EE Wizarding Law: EE Ancient Runes: A Muggle Studies: A History of Magic: P PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? After sending a patronus message to other aurors, I'll secretly follow the suspect. I will confront only after I see him/her engaging in something illegal or dark-magic-related, doing the best I can to get him/her into Azkaban. If there's no sign showing that he/she is a dark wizard, I still wouldn't let my guard down yet. I'll send other aurors to keep surveillance on him/her or watch him/her for a week longer to make sure that he/she is harmless. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? I would of course save the captives. Otherwise, what's the point of being an auror when you can't even protect a small groups of wizards from the evil's harm? ' 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? '''People that I'm fighting for and my comrades are safe. If possible, I would go after the big boss - drag him/her down with me or at least undermine him/her so that my comrades could defeat him/her more easily. ' PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: '-Full bodied Patronus ' '''- Variety of curses and counter curses '- Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death (Not very in-depth, but adequate - able to brew the Draught of Living Death)' '- Cast a Protean charm' '- Cast a Fidelius charm' '- Cast a Bedazzling hex' '- Knowledge of venomous plants (Not very in-depth, but adequate) ' - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm '- Know the incantation to make objects disappear. ' Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test